Old Flames Never Die
by Freekness
Summary: When Ed and Al go to a town called Mountain Ridge, Ed will find there an old flame of his. But she really dose not seem to happy to see him. Now trying to win the girl, it all spells trouble... For Edward that is...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. I just love this show and am still in the progress of finishing it. And because of how much I love this show I thought I would write a FanFic for it. But I thought I would make it a little more interesting by having it be an Ed x OC. **

**If you don't like Ed x OC stories then this story is probably not for you.**

**For those who do like those stories "Enjoy to the fullest!"**

**Story/Chapter 1 – Old Flames Never Die**

**Story and everything is Rated – T **

**Language will most likely be rated M in later chapters. (basically this story has so harsh language.) (NO Flaming because you have been warned.)**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own FMA in any way shape or form.**

(Narrator P.O.V)

It started off just another day for the Elric brothers. They were final having a few days off from their search for the Philosopher's stone. With all the stress they were putting on themselves they knew it was not helping at all. So they were now on a train to a place they had not seen in a long time.

After about three hours on the train it came to its destination. The town was called Mountain Ridge, because of the way it was built. Ed had only passed through this town once when he was on a job. And when he was here he met someone very interesting. Now he has come back to see if he can find her again, but this time Al came along too.

Stepping off the train Ed stood there just staring at the town. "What's wrong brother?" asked Al not quite sure what he was looking at.

"Uggg." He groaned. "I forgot how much you walk up hill in this town." Ed sat there moaning and groaning for a minute until him and Al's head's snapped in the direction of a very loud explosion. When they looked around to see where it came from, or any clues to where it could of come from. But there was nothing. Not even a crowd of screaming people. Everyone just walked around like it was a normal thing. Then the sound of an explosion ripped through the town again. But this time they saw smoke, and ran towards it.

The smoke led them to about the middle of town where a big fountain was placed. There was a thick dark cloud of smoke, and when it led up there standing in front of everyone was a girl. She had yellow spark flickering off of her. There was also a man lying face first on the ground, that looked like it had been torn up. The girl walked over and grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked his head back and kept pulling till he was on his feet.

Because the girl was quite a bit shorter than the man he was hunched over. She then walked him to the very center of the crowd that had formed. She then through his head to the ground but he caught himself so he was now on his hands and knees.

The girl held out her hand and said "Give It!" Straight forward and very stern. Whatever he had, he gave up. This gained him a smirk from the girl as she stood up straight and looked around to the crowd raising her voice so everyone could hear.

"Now my goo sir," She said. "I do believe that you owe the good people of Mountain Ridge an apology for interrupting their day." She then leaned in placing her hand on his shoulders tightening her grip and whispering to him so only he could hear the final part. "Or would you rather like to feel like a light bulb when it explodes from too much electricity coursing through it? HMMM?"

"I'm sorry" the man gritted through his teeth.

The girl stood up raising her voice again. "Now my good sir, I really do think that you are going to have to talk a little louder so everyone can here you."

"I'm sorry" he said but was still not loud enough for her.

She then walked back over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder again. "Tsk, tsk, you know I am quite a patient girl, but I seem to be losing that patients very quickly. So let's have that apology just a little bit louder." She dug her nails deep into his shoulder blade. He was now screaming out wanting the pain to end.

"I'm SORRY! I'M SORRYY! I'M SORRY!" Her smirk once again on her face as she let go of the man and he staggered to his feet to run off.

Ed and Al watched the girl in amazement, and something just kept tugging at Ed's mind. The thought of recognition was wavering. They watched as the girl walked over to a much younger girl hiding behind her mother's leg. "Isn't this yours?" The girl held a gold locket in her hand and the little girl was so excited to see it again as she put it around the girl's neck.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"Yes thank you so much." The mother said as the girl stood up. "My mother gave her that locket right before she passed away. This little town would not be much without you Star!"

"Yeah well I wish I could stop tearing up the place all the time." The girl named Star looked around at the damaged lights and road. "Looks like another all nighter." She mumbled to herself.

When Ed herd that name it hit him that's her, the girl. How did he not see it earlier? Even if not just by recognition but by the way she does her alchemy.

"That's her Al. That's the girl I told you about. He stepped closer to the girl. "Star?"

The girls head snapped up. Her supper curly and really dark brown hair that touched her shoulder, bounced all over the place. Her red eyes staring up in shock at the boy who called her name. Then…. she ran.

Ed watched as she took off down an alley and he followed close behind. When he got to the end of alley he could just make her out going over the wall. Al had soon joined his brother.

"Brother is it just me but something seems off about her"

"So you saw… The red eyes I mean?" Ed said turning around to face Al. Al then nodded his head down at his brother.

"Well there's a long story to that." He said "And I think I am going to have her tell you it."

"But brother how are you going to find her she could be anywhere in this city."

"Have no fear Al, I know how to find her."

**Well what did you think? I know it might be a bit confusing right now with the introduction of Star, but everything (or most of it) gets sorted out in the next chapter.**

**Please review on my story and tell me what you think. It would really help.**

**Freekness says byby!**


	2. The Fallowing Night

**Hey people hows it going. Well I don't feel like talking much so lets get with the story shall we.**

**Chapter 2 – The Fallowing Night, With A Pissed Off Girl.**

**Rated – T **

**(I OWN NOTHING!) (Just the story)**

(Narrator P.O.V)

Night time came fast, and the Elric brother needed to find a place to stay. While walking the city, they came across a little in. Walking through the door Ed was surprised with a big hug.

"Edward! Haven't gotten any taller I see." The man was Mr. Rocky, the in owner. Every one called him this because the guy was built like a brick house. Ed decided to let his commit go because of this fact.

"Hey Rocky. This is my brother Al you got a room we can stay in to night?"

"Why yes I do room 13. Here are your keys..." Ed took the keys and both brothers went to there room. It was a small room with two beds on either sides of the room and two little night stands. The Elric brother settled in an ate some dinner that Rocky brought up to them. Soon after Ed was getting ready to leave. Wearing his normal black on black but leaving the red cote behind he headed for the door.

"Brother where are you going."

"Out Al, I'm going to go look for the girl."

"Well don't you wont me to come." Asked Al standing from his bed.

"No you better stay here Al. I really don't know how everything is going to go." Al nodded to his brother and out the door Ed went.

It wasn't long till Ed was standing in the towns center once more. Ed looked around and found who he was looking for. The girl named Star was down on her hands and keens re-bricking the road she tor up earlier. "I thought you would be here." Ed spoke up taking a couple of steps towards the girl. She never looked back at him, never stopped what she was doing. Ed walked over to one of the lamps that were blown to smithereens, and stared fixing it with his alchemy.

"You seemed to have gotten better control over your alchemy." Ed spoke again but she never said anything. Ed soon finished fixing all the lamps and started to walk over to Star still on the ground. He sat on a fountain that stood dead center of everything, and tried to talk to her again.

"You seem like you know what your doing. So I'm going to take a while guess and say this isn't the first tine you have tried to tare up the town. You know I remember the first time I met you, you were a mess with your alchemy." As Ed went further and further on about when he met her he didn't notice that the girl had stood up.

Star cranked back her arm while she am her fist right for Ed's face. BAM! She connected to his right eye and he went flying into the fountain.

"Hey what the hell was that for!" Ed yelled coming out of the water. Star swung again aiming for his face but Ed was ready. He caught her fist right before she connected again. "Will you stop that! I'm just trying to talk. What the hell did I do to piss you off?"

"You know exactly what you did!" For the first time all night she finally answered him. And now he was royally confused. Ed then stuck his arms out to the side showing he wasn't going to do anything and yelled. "Apparently I don't!" His answer Star did not like and she nailed Ed in the gut and he fell to his knees.

Ed soon stumbled to his feet so he could chase after Star who took off running. Ed had caught up her and grabbed hold of her arm. He pinned her to the brick wall in the alley. Ed smirk to himself seeing that yes he had grown a little bit because he was now an inch or two taller than Star. Her dark curls covered her face. Ed's auto mail had held her wrist above her head and his other hand was now placed under her chin lifting it slightly.

Star eye spoke only hurt and anger at the blond. "Tell me why your so pissed off at me." he asked.

"Think about it Ed." she snapped. "You just said earlier you remember the first time we met. Well then you must remember what you said to me." Ed face spoke only confusion and Star gave. "Apparently not... Let me put it short Ed... You came to this little town and found me when I was hurt the most. Then you built me up and helped me trust people again. At the end of it all when I thought I could actually feel something for someone, of all people you were the one to break me down."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Said Ed.

"You left me!" Star yelled. "That's what you did! You might not remember but you told me you loved me an I took that to heart! For a long time now I have tried and tried to forget you. I try to forget all the tears I shed that day when I woke up and you were gone."

It was now starting to come back to him. Ed had told Star he loved her. And he remembers spending many a nights with this one girl. And now he remembered the day he left. He had snuck out to catch an early train with out say a word...

The girl now had tears running down her face. Ed placed his hand under her chin tilting it back. He then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He did still love her. But it was not returned anymore. "I came back for you." He said but got no reaction from her. "I still care for you... please give another chance."

There eyes had locked on each others and the girl looked away one more time the tears were still running. He let go of her wrist and rapped her arms around his neck.

"Well..." he spoke softly.

She sigh before answering. "Fine... But you have a lot of work Edward Elric. To win back what you have lost." Star still sounded hurt but Ed was just happy he had a chance. He placed another kiss on her lips and this time she was kissing back. They pulled away soon and locked eyes once more. "Where can we meet in the morning." Asked Ed "Don't worrying I'll come to." She said pulling away and walking down the street.

She looked back and caught Ed's attention. "Oh and Edward..."

"Yes..." he asked.

"I hope you know that you have a lot of making up to do. So think of this as going to be one big challenge." Star had a big smirk on her face and Ed got a little worried. This became an even bigger smirk on Star's face.

"Good night Edward." Was all she said and walked away.

**Well that all for this chapter. More should be coming soon, but I'm not really sure. A lot of stuff has been wavering over me for a while now. And I really don't know what to do with it. But I'm starting to work through it. So you will get an update when I'm not sure. Anyway Hope you all liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Freekness says ByBy!**

**XD**


	3. Rude Awakenings and Back Story's

**Hey everyone. I'm not going to talk a lot (or write…) So… let's just get to the drama. But if you like me babbling then read the bottom at the end of are story!**

**(Disclaimer) Nothing is mine only the plot and my OC'S**

**Chapter 3 – Rude Awakenings and Back Story's**

**Rated – T **

**Narrators P.O.V**

The sun was peeking in through the window, as the Clock on the night stand said Eight O'clock in the morning there was a knock at the Elric brother hotel door. Alphonse was the only one to wake at the noise. And when he sat up he huffed at his brother for not waking also as he watched Ed roll over turning his back to the sound. Al made his way to the door within a few steps. (It really was a small hotel room.) looking out the peeking hole he saw a girl standing outside. Opening the door he realized what girl it was.

It was the girl from yesterday. The one Ed said he knew. Once again Al noticed the Ishvalan skin and crimson red eyes. She wore black paint that looked to be two sizes too big, held up by a belt strangely familiar to Ed's… She also had a red skin hugging tee on that was tucked into the pants. The next thing Al noticed was her hands; she had tattoos that covered them. They kind of looked like fingerless gloves, the way they stopped at her fingers and wrist.

The girl looked up to meet Al's gaze. "May I come in… This room does have Edward Elric staying in it doesn't it?" Al stepped aside and in walk the girl. After shutting the door Al turned to face the girl and was cut off guard by her comment. "So you're Alphonse… Hi…" the girl stuck her hand out for Al to shake, he took it nerves at first. "Sorry but how do you know me?" The girl in front of him now got the hint of why he was confused.

"Please excuse my rudeness. I'm Star, and I know or did know your brother Edward on a personal level. And I know about you because Ed told me quite a bit about yours and his past."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Star. You seem to know a lot about me, but I'm sad to say that I don't know as much about you. Brother likes to keep that stuff to himself. The only thing I know is that you and Ed were a couple for a little while."

"Well I can see where this is going why don't we sit down and I can fill in the blanks." Al sat on the end of his bed while Star pulled a chair out of the corner that, Al and most likely Ed had no idea was there.

"So I bet it would be wise just to start at the beginning huh?" Al shook his metal head at Star. Star sigh as painful memories started to come flowing back to her.

"As I'm sure you know. I am Ishvalan. The skin and eyes would be the dead giveaway. But to tell you the truth that is all I knew for sure about myself. My memories start when I was 5. Just one night I woke up on the foot step of an abandon building. I was bruised and sore all over, I had know idea who I was or where I came from. From that point the only thing I knew was that I had to live. The abandon building became my home, and I turned into quite the little thief. But I never took more than I needed to live." She looked at the ground a face that was not proud of what she did showed.

She raised her hand to show Al her marking. "Al do you know what these are?"

"I have seen something like them before on another Ishvalan. They are what help him do Alchemy."

"Well that's a lot more than I knew at first. I thought they were just birth barks at first. Then the weird stuff happens. First it was just little light bulbs that blow. It always seemed to happen when I got mad. Lights would start to flicker. Then my hand would spark, and I could feel the energy filling my body. Then it just kind of exploded almost out of my hands. I had then learned to suppress my anger so things would stop blowing up around me so I could get a job. That's when the incident happened. I had been living in this town for a while and everyone here new to just stay away from me. But one night walking home from work a couple of drunken thugs approached me. I figured they thought I was an easy pass. I warned them first that surrounding me was not a good idea and I had a really bad day at work. But when a person is drunk they don't listen very well. When the damage was done the street hand been torn up, light post destroyed and the thugs spread around me knocked out and some with third degree burns. That was also the night Ed came to town. Do you k now what happen from there?"

Star asked Al cocking her head to the side. Al nodded and filled in the rest.

"Ed told me that from first sight he found you very interesting. And he offered to help you and teach you about your gift. You agreed and from there it grew between you to."

"That's right. He told me what and who I was. The history of my people. What the markings on my hands were. How to use and control my Alchemy. And somehow along the way he taught me how to trust and talk to people. While finding what I thought was love. But that's over now." Star's face seem sad again at the next thought coming to mind.

"Do you mind if I ask what Ed did that was so hurtful to you." Asked Al

"So he didn't tell you…figured…" Her statement seemed to be more talking to herself instead of Al. She raised her head so they had eye contact and with so much anger she said. "When Edward was here we never left each other's side. Then one morning I wake up and he's gone. Note even a note was left behind. Just up and left me."

Al's face was shocked he had no idea how hurtful his brother could be to someone he cared about. No wonder Edward came back to the hotel last night with bruises covering his face.

"Well enough about me, where is that Edward still sleeping I'm guessing." Al shook his head and pointed behind her. She rose from her chair and walked to Ed's side staring down at a sleeping face.

"What are you and Brother going to do. Are you still mad at him."

"Oh I am ferrous with him. And to think he had the guts to show up back here thinking I would still be waiting, oh he has guts. But he says he'll do anything to get me back. We will just see how far he's willing to go." A smirk came across Star's face. Al started to feel nerves for his brother. If he did feel strongly for this girl... Then he better be ready to prove it because he is in for a world of hurt.

Ed was sleeping soundly is his bed… And Star did not like it one bit!

"Is there a bucket in here?" asked Star

"Yeah I think there's one under the sink in the bath room." Al pointed to the bath room and Star took off for it. She grabbed the bucket from under the sink and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alphonse

"Oh I'll be back in a minute."

Star took off down the hall and down a flight of stairs till she reached the front desk where Rocky stood. "Hey Rocky, can you fill this bucket half way with ice." "Sure girl."

Rocky and Star had come to trust each other very well. After Ed left Star had saved Rocky's Inn several times from thugs and dept. collectors time after time. He was the first person she came to trust again after Ed. Rocky returned with the bucket filled half way with ice just as she requested.

"May I ask what you are going to do with this bucket of ice." The smirk on Star's face just grew as she said.  
"Just listen for the scream Rocky." And back up the stairs she went.

Back in the room Star came bursting through the door and head straight for the bath room. Running water was herd before she reentered were Al was sitting on the end of his bed.

"Aww… Is Ed still sleeping?" Al shook his head yes.

"Well then we need to fix that!" Star took the bucket in hand and dumped it over to of Ed's head. Ice and water went all over, while a startled scream came from Ed. He sat up quickly shaking from the cold. The bucket in Star hand dropped right on top of the blonds head.

"Wake up Elric… Your challenge starts this morning. Al make sure he's outside in ten minutes."

Ed took the bucket off his head in enough time to watch her leave the room. Then with a glance over to his brother, he saw Al was desperately trying not to laugh.

**Well that was the end of chapter 3! I am trying to update more often but it not working out so well. Yet have no fear you are getting your updates. Slowly yes but they are coming. Hope you all like the chapter. It sounds like Ed is in the dog house BIG TIME! **

**Please Review, your opinions and comments always help.**

**Freekness says…**

**Pixy Out!**


	4. Author's Note

Dear Readers/Fans/Friends...

I am very sorry to say this but for the time being this story is going to be "On Hold" until further notice... Again I do apologizes, but it seems I have taken on more than I can handle with my story's and school. (Plus job searching has also gotten in the way.)

This is not the only one going on hold there is one other. Right now my planes are to work on the three with the most chapters done. That way I can start working on wrapping them up and then getting back to my other ones. I don't know when this will take place but I am really going to be concentrating on my story's so it might not be to long off...

One last time I am sorry.

Freekness Loves You

By! By!


	5. sorry note

**Hello everyone I am very sorry to say but this story is being temporarily terminated… It seems that I have gotten to a point that I cannot keep going. I will how ever give someone who wants it the chase to take it and make it their own. If interested please send me a PM and I will give you whatever you want. If no one does then I will end up deleting it… Maybe later if the future I will repost, but… IDK… Again I am really sorry.**

**Nessie luv's you!**


End file.
